Forbidden Love
by Peace Love War
Summary: Dante meets this angel named Rei...what happens next? Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note Plz Read:  
Hello my loves. Okay so this fic I decided to make because I was getting bored with my Every Time We Touch fic, so I decided to make this. I have no idea how long this is going to be so bear with me. Plz leave reviews to help me with this. I also like it if you would leave some ideas-maybe?

So...without...further...ado I give you...

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1:And Then He Met Her

"You're an angel?"

"Yeah! What of it? You're a demon."

"Well yeah, babe."

"Despicable."

It was just a boring night for the demon hunter. He was eating pizza and a strawberry sundae. After he was finished eating he leaned back in his chair, and put his feet up on his tattered, old desk.

Just then, his telephone started to ring. He kicked the receiver up in the air and then caught it with his hand and answered it.

"Devil May Cry, how may I help you?" The demon hunter asked.

"Dante! Get your ass up now, I got a job for you." Morrison said to Dante.

"Does it pay?"

"No. Just casual demons on the loose."

Dante sighed. "Okay." He then hung up the phone.

The half breed then looked at the clock on his wall, it was 3:48 A.M.

'Dammit! At this rate I'm never gonna be able to pay my debt off.' The demon hunter was furiously thinking to himself.

He grabbed his red trench coat, Ebony, Ivory, and Rebellion. He headed out the door.

It was relatively, quiet when Dante was walking. No one was really out, besides your neighborhood stripers, your drug dealers, and just your average party goers.

Dante heard a scream. So he started towards it. It was behind an old warehouse. When he got there, it was dead demons just laying on the ground.

He then looked up and saw a girl. She was standing there holding her gun up at Dante. She was fairly tall, she had pure white hair with green and streaks, she had a carmel skin color, and she had a smokin' body. Well, that's at least what Dante thought.

"Who the hell are you? You filthy demon!" The carmel beauty said to Dante, still pointing her gun at him.

When she had said that Dante snapped back to into reality.

"The name's Dante, babe. And don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." The demon hunter said with his trademark smile.

Suddenly, she started to lunge at Dante. She took out a kitana and then swung it at Dante. He easily dodged it.

"Okay babe, let's make a bet. If I can pin you down to the ground for three seconds, I get to know your name." The demon hunter smiled with a devious smirk.

"Alright."

This time she went to punch Dante. He grabbed her hand while she was in mid punch. He smiled. Just, then she broke free from his grasp. She went to grab Dante on the arm and she successfully flipped him. She pinned him down.

The demon hunter smiled. "Ohh, I like it rough."

Dante then reversed flipped her and pinned her down. She was struggling to get him off of her, but it failed.

"One..."

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Two..."

"Get off!"

"Three." After he said that he got off of her and helped her up.

Dante smiled.

"What's your name babe?"

"I don't have time for this."

"You promised and I won."

Hesitantly she told him."The name's Rei."

Dante threw a grin.

"You're an angel?"

"Yeah! What of it? You're a demon."

"Well yeah, babe."

"Despicable."

"Aww don't say that babe, I just never actually seen a beautiful angel up close before."

Rei sighed. "Like I said before I don't have time for this."

She went to go walk away but Dante grabbed her hand.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." With that said, Dante watched Rei disappear into the darkness of the night.

Dante smiled to himself. 'Rei, her name's Rei.' He then headed back for the Devil May Cry

That just about sums up chapter 1. Sorry it was short but I think I will make the next chapter a little longer. Plz leave ideas in your review or you can PM me, either is fine. Thanks for reading. Plz review.

Goodbye, my Loves.

Peace Love War Out! O3O


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ^-^ Not really much to say but to plz review and plz leave ideas in your review if you want :)

BTW: This story is based off the anime. I have never played any of the Devil May Cry video games.

So without...further ado...I give you...

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2:Strawberry Sundaes and Pizza

"What the hell happened to my sundae!"

"Sorry it was delicious."

It was late evening and it was nothing out of the ordinary. Patty came over and was cleaning up a bit and Dante was taking his usual nap.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Ugh..." the demon hunter growled to himself. He then answered the phone. "Devil May Cry, how may I help you?" Dante yawned as he said this.

"Dante I got a job for you-" Morrison got cut off.

"Does it pay!" Dante shouted.

"No it doesn't!"

Dante sighed. "Okay so what's the job?"

"A number of people have been reported missing and I want you to investigate this okay?"

The half breed growled lowly.

"Alright." he replied a little aggravated. He hung up the phone.

'You know I should really start charging people for my fucking services!' Dante was thinking to himself.

"Patty, I'm going to be back so please behave yourself, don't touch anything, and don't get into any trouble." Dante said this as he was grabbing his red trench coat, Ebony, Ivory, and Rebellion.

"Okay, Dante," Patty paused for a quick second, "don't get yourself hurt." Patty smiled as she said this.

Dante smiled back and left.

Dante was walking down the street. It was getting late. The sun was starting to set.

There was nobody really walking around the streets. It was abnormally quiet.

'Wow it's really quiet.' Dante thought to himself.

He then heard a scream. Dante then started to run towards it. The sound of the scream led towards an abandoned apartment building.

Dante walked inside the building on full alert. It was a rather big building. It was about eight stories high.

Dante was walking around the first floor, searching for anyone, or anything.

Until, he heard yet another scream. The demon hunter darted up the stairs in the apartment building, like his life depended on it.

He was on the third floor. He was running down the hall, on full alert. He was determined now to find the someone or something that screamed.

He then went into one of the rooms. It was a rather small apartment. It was just a small walkway, living room in the center, then to your right was the kitchen. After that you keep walking and to your right was a bedroom and the bathroom across from it.

The half breed silently searched the apartment. He then walked into the room. He then saw it: mutilated bodies and blood all over the room...

The demon hunter then started to investigate...to see if anyone was still there...alive.

Dante heard soft whimpers come from a closet, so he opened it.

It was a girl she was all beat up, cuts, scraps, and bruises all over her. She was half conscious. She had carmel skin...pure white hair, green streaks...it's...it's Rei!

Dante then picked her up bridle style.

"Hey, Rei are you okay?"

"..."

'Dammit! She's not responding! I have to take her back to the Devil May Cry.'

"Ugh..." Sonya groaned softly. She woke up having a massive headache and she was a little disoriented.

"Good morning, babe." the demon hunter said to the carmel beauty.

"W-where am I?"

"At the Devil May Cry." the demon hunter responded.

"Devil May Cry?" Sonya mumbled to herself, she then realized that she had different clothing on, she was clean, and her cuts were attended to.

Dante noticed that she was trying to figure out how she got different clothing on and cleaned up, so he just decided to tell her.

"Oh...uh...I didn't change you...my friend Patty did." the demon hunter then pointed at the blond and smiled because she was sleeping soundlessly on the other half of the couch.

"Thank you for your generosity." Sonya smiled.

"No problem, babe." Dante smiled with his trademark smile. "Hey uhh I'm gonna go shower, so you can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge if you're hungry." the demon hunter then left the room.

Rei smiled to herself. She went to the freezer. Score! Yes a strawberry sundae.

She then took the sweet delectable out of the freezer and put it on the counter. She went into a drawer and got out a clean spoon. She then started to eat her wonderful treat.

Soon enough she finished the sundae.

The demon hunter then came out the shower. Rei also seen that Dante didn't have a shirt on. She couldn't help but stare.

'Mmmm...he has a perfectly chiseled chest-' Sonya got interrupted by her thoughts.

"You like what you see?" the half breed said this with his trademark smile.

Sonya blushed deeply and looked away so Dante couldn't see her blush.

Dante then walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer part.

"What the hell happened to my sundae!"

"Sorry it was delicious."

"Agh..." the demon hunter growled lowly.

"Well you never said what I can eat and what I couldn't eat!" Sonya got a little angry and she puffed her cheeks out.

Dante smiled from this reaction.

"Babe, you're so cute when you get angry and don't worry I'm not mad about you eating my sundae." Dante said this cooly.

Rei felt a shiver go down her spine when he said this to her.

Dante then walked over to Patty and put her in his bed upstairs.

The half breed came back downstairs and sat next Rei on the couch. Dante then looked at the clock on the wall it read 3:58 A.M. Dante sighed.

"Hey, babe if you don't mind me asking but what were you doing in that apartment building?" Dante asked concerned.

"That's none of your business." Rei replied coldly.

Dante decided not to press the situation further, but to just leave it alone...for now.

Rei yawned and stretched. She then slowly got closer to Dante and leaned on his shoulder and fell into a light sleep. Dante soon followed and fell asleep also.

Dante woke up and yawned. He got up. He looked at the clock and it said 10:30 A.M.

The demon hunter then noticed that Rei wasn't next to him. So he decided to investigate it. He looked all around the Devil May Cry and couldn't find her.

'Oh, she must have left.' Dante thought to himself.

As, he was thinking he went into the refrigerator and went to get some pizza.

"Dammit she took the pizza!"

That just about sums up chapter 2.  
1. What was Rei doing in the apartment?  
2. Why doesn't Rei want to tell Dante about it?  
3. Does she have a dark past that she doesn't want Dante to know about?

*Gasp* :o questions that need to be answered!

I think the next chapter might be in Rei's point of view. Or Dante's or both. I haven't decided yet.

Plz review and please leave some ideas (I really need ideas) and plz let me know if I should continue on with the project or just abandon it altogether.


End file.
